The present invention relates to a personal shelter device that is configurable between a poncho configuration and a tent configuration capable of providing shelter to a plurality of human beings for either camping or sleeping.
Many attempts have been made at combining a xe2x80x98ponchoxe2x80x99 type garment with a tent like enclosure, but these designs are impractical, bulky and deficient in a number of areas. One approach at this design requires that multiple separate garments be combined so as to create a tent like enclosure large enough for sleeping. In order for one person to use this device effectively, that person would have to carry multiple devices and use these multiple devices in tandem with each other. This increases the cost and inconvenience of the device. Another approach at this design requires a multi-piece garment containing a poncho like structure and a tent like structure and requires a separate support to hold up the tent like structure. This creates a bulky, complicated and inconvenient arrangement. The need remains for a personal shelter device having a lightweight structure design that is convertible between a single piece wearable poncho and a shelter device large enough to provide shelter for a plurality of human beings.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a shelter device that is configurable between a wearable poncho and an enclosure capable of providing shelter to a plurality of human beings for either camping or sleeping.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages are readily attained.
According to the present invention, a personal shelter device is provided which includes a foldable outer structure convertible between a poncho configuration and a tent configuration, wherein when the structure is in the poncho configuration, the structure has a poncho front and a poncho rear so as to form a wearable garment and wherein when the structure is in the tent configuration the structure has a tent top, a tent base and a tent front, so as to form a shelter device which defines an enlargeable internal cavity for sheltering a plurality of human beings. Also provided is at least one supporting member for independently supporting the device when the structure is in the tent configuration, the supporting member or members being configurable between a compact position for storage when the structure is in the poncho configuration and an extended position for supporting the structure when the structure is in the tent configuration so as to form a self supporting structure.